


其花珈蓝

by EchoShim



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: Arthurm, M/M, Top Arthur
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 00:01:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17632274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoShim/pseuds/EchoShim
Summary: 毛利族长x植物学家对话里的英文是为了跟毛利语区分开[没有这个原因，我是不会中英混杂的]花名跟习俗都是我瞎掰的瞎掰的选警告的时候我一直在犹豫emmm我觉得这不算非自愿性行为





	其花珈蓝

奥姆在浅滩醒来时距离失足坠崖已经过去了两个钟头。他艰难地坐起来，几处细微擦伤的灼烧感在溪水的浸润下似乎减轻了一些。年轻的植物学家在劫后余生的喜悦中长舒一口气。他抬头环视一圈周遭地貌，群山环抱着一泓清泉而下。如果是画家或诗人看到这一幕肯定会留下传世佳品，但对于务实的青年来说，只觉得阴沟里翻船，倒霉透顶。  
自己不是第一次踏足太平洋中部的群岛，本应稀松平常的科研活动却因一时大意演变成现下困局。奥姆站起身来，左脚脚踝的一阵痛让他嘶嘶吸气。他在水里摸索着背包的下落，可直到接近瀑布也毫无收获。青年站在深及鼻尖的潭水中放弃了入水探寻的想法，两旁各有河溪分支，估计随身物件早已顺流而下。奥姆拖着受伤的脚上岸，准备去前面碰碰运气。  
他一瘸一拐地走过小路，心里的疑问越来越大。这处甬路明显有人精心修整，两旁青草如茵且高度相同。疑影在青年学者看到几步开外的一丛深蓝后立马烟消云散。他不顾脚踝处的伤痛，快步向前跑去单膝跪倒在花圃之前伸手想抚摸其中一朵。奥姆还未抚触到一瓣柔软就被意味不明节奏规律的呼喊引得转头。一队左颊画着相同图腾腰围兽皮的健壮青年正齐齐举矛指向自己。

日薄西暮，亚瑟带着族人打猎归来。他刚将肩上死透的鳄鱼丢到村口的篝火旁，护卫就小跑着赶来禀告有不明身份者意图破坏圣花。  
“他竟然从瀑布上掉下来还有命去摘珈蓝？”男人拍拍属下的肩膀，化解了对方自责守卫不利的局促，“去看看。”  
奥姆被捆了个结结实实扔在地上。无聊至极时，他也只能费力地侧脸去看头顶成熟的椰子。有点渴。青年舔了舔干涸的唇，听到两股脚步声由远及近。  
四只脚在身前站定，奥姆抬头去看，脸熟的是绑自己的护卫队队长，脸生似乎是头目，看过这么多族人也只有他的图腾在心口而非左颊。  
“他看起来不像坏人。”  
亚瑟蹲下身，将青年学者扶起来靠在他身后的椰子树上。奥姆只听得懂毛利语的单个字，比如“你我，是否，好坏”。  
他用力点头，用毛利语说道：“我，不，坏的。”  
“可是他的确想去摘圣花。”  
守卫陈述着事实，眼看族长已经把囚犯身上的绳索解开，只得闭嘴作罢。  
“你……”亚瑟指指青年的衣服。  
他幼时跟着父亲在溪流边为母亲挑拣好看的石头时，似乎见过远处成群结队的土黄色制服，好像是什么科研人员。但自己不清楚面前的这个人有没有同伴。  
“有……”亚瑟揽过守卫的肩膀，另只手指向对方。  
奥姆大约猜到了对方意思，他连连摇头，指着自己：“我，没有……”  
青年又指指一脸懵懂的守卫。  
这是个单枪匹马闯进来的白种人。亚瑟明白了学者的意思，让他跟着自己走。  
守卫不敢置信族长竟然带着闯入者重返珈蓝花园，他揉了揉眼睛，再三确认后才拿起长矛跟上。

亚瑟指指那从开得正好的圣花，又向学者摊开两掌耸肩。奥姆明白对方是在问自己为何要凑近花丛却没有足够会说的毛利语来表明心意。他指指花丛，又指指自己左胸，而后按住心口低头闭眼。  
男人有点明白他的意思，蹲下身指着花用毛利语念出个词组。  
“珈蓝？”奥姆学着他的唇形，试着念出。  
亚瑟点点头。  
“我……不是……”奥姆竖起右手用小指的那一侧打在左手手心，“珈蓝。”

守卫站在两人身后不可置信地睁大眼，族长竟然摘了一朵珈蓝花递给那个年轻男人。他倒不是震惊学者性别，毛利人对此向来不太在意，只是他无法接受族长如此猝不及防的一见钟情。  
奥姆自然是不知道这个部落的传统习俗。他从亚瑟手中小心翼翼地接过花朵低头细嗅，一股甜香中带了点草药的清苦。青年细致观察后将珈蓝妥帖地放进胸前口袋。  
“Thank you.”  
他道谢完看到亚瑟疑惑的眼才想起两人语言不通，只能继续连比划带说称赞男人“你很好”。  
亚瑟盯着他灰蓝色的瞳，想从其中摘出一颗星。  
青年腹中恰到好处的一声叫提醒族长该好好招待下这位命大的天降之客。他指指来时路，示意对方跟上自己。  
脚踝处的疼痛在精神松懈之后清晰异常。奥姆一瘸一拐地跟在男人身后，想着解决果腹问题后得求点草药敷一敷。亚瑟听着身后的异常脚步声，转头看到对方歪斜着左边身子眉宇紧皱。青年忍着痛快走两步到男人身边，示意他继续自己会跟上。随着奥姆的一声惊呼，他被亚瑟扛到了肩上，守卫长看着这一幕，很想跑回村口大声嚷嚷今晚族长结婚。

奥姆被一路扛回了聚居地，途径村口篝火堆时他看到那条翻着白眼的鳄鱼正在被开膛破肚，忽然害怕自己获得相同下场。他们应该不吃人了吧。学者因血液倒流有点头昏脑涨，他捂紧胸前口袋生怕珈蓝掉出来。  
亚瑟将人扛回自己家放到铺了兽皮的石床上。他脱下青年左脚的靴子，认真观察脚踝上的一片红。  
用冷水泡一泡，再敷上点药，明早就能好。他这么想着，起身指指对方仍有点湿的衣服又拿出一条新的兽皮围腰放到青年身侧。  
奥姆看着男人硬如磐石的胸膛，又想了想自己，表情有点纠结。人比人，果然能气死人。亚瑟也没勉强，扶着人来到从屋前而过的一道浅溪。  
青年坐在岸边的一块高石上捧着个椰子喝。等到再也吸不出清甜的汁水，他拿着那根充当吸管的中空藤蔓在湿软的泥地上写日记，仅剩了受伤的左脚泡在水中。

1919年，7月25日，晴。  
我从瀑布掉下来竟然仅仅伤了左脚脚踝。看到了一种从未见过的漂亮花卉，似乎是这个毛利部落的圣物。湄拉他们应该会在一周后进山找我，目前安全，应该不会被吃掉，大概。

他划拉完身前泥地，又拈出口袋中失去水份的花朵观察。青年觉得这种植物应该有什么重要用途，否则不可能有专门的护卫看守。不知道怎么才能问清楚的人有些头疼，自己当初应该多学点毛利语才对。  
亚瑟与长老们谈完事后带回新鲜的草药与甘甜的果子。他看着学者脚下的凹痕，觉得这些字母有些面熟。奥姆捧着一把野果吃得满足，亚瑟用石块将那些草植砸碎，一一敷到青年脚踝。  
“亚瑟。”他给对方处理完伤后指了指自己。  
“奥姆。”青年也指指自己。  
他看着对方，想起刚刚一位主管占卜的长老说眼前这人是命定如此才会在摔下高耸的瀑布后仅受轻伤。灾福并不要紧，重要的是自己似乎对这个清隽的白种男人有了点异样的情愫。珈蓝是部族里求爱所用，基本收到花时，已经是婚礼前夕。这个漂亮的学者会呆多久，他没有把握，但最起码自己有几天的时间来做些什么。

晚餐时分，奥姆捧着一只木碗边吃边观察负责烹煮的厨师有没有磨刀霍霍向自己的意思。地位崇高的几位长者喝着甘蔗酒不时偏头看一眼命大的远方来客。距上一位异乡人到此已经过去了三十多年，那位幸运儿也是个金发美人儿。  
亚瑟瞧见他偶尔显露出的一丝紧张神色，又看看燃烧正旺的篝火，似乎猜到了青年在想什么。传闻不实，吃人这种事已经数十年没出现了，再者受此酷刑的都是罪人，他们并不会滥杀无辜。族长豪饮完一壶又甜又辣的酒水，让手下再抬一缸来。  
青年仅仅喝了一小杯自酿烈酒就有些上头，他有点头晕又不住打着呵欠，一个笑眼弯弯的小姑娘拍拍学者的胳膊，将他带回了先前的住地。奥姆趴在石床上枕着自己的胳膊很快睡了过去。梦中一阵寒意从后背爬上来，青年咕哝一声侧躺蜷缩成团试图取暖。  
篝火狂欢结束时已近子夜。亚瑟进屋看到床上人睡得不太安稳，在他身边躺下后搭了一条胳膊到对方背上。  
清晨的水雾与鸟鸣将奥姆唤醒。他缓缓睁开眼，看到身下的兽皮一时有些晃神。清醒之后他发现自己被亚瑟压在身下动弹不得。青年试着向前爬开一小段距离，依旧沉浸在睡梦中的人呢喃一句“Don’t go”而后将腿压得更实。奥姆头昏脑涨，不知是因为对方会说英语却执着于跟自己打手势还是因为屁股上方晨勃的阴茎。  
亚瑟没过多久也醒了，他看着被自己当作肉垫的青年，爬起身在床尾坐好接连打着呵欠。奥姆揉着酸麻的腰背，也在床边坐下。睡眼惺忪的裸男在熹微晨光中有朦胧的美，青年不忍直视，只扭头看着被压得平整的地面问他。  
“You can speak English.”  
“Just a little,”亚瑟抓了两把乱发权当梳头，暂时拾起被自己丢掉好久的另一种母语，“My mother taught me.”  
应该叫上湄拉一起来的。奥姆显然没奢望单凭自己能打听清楚深山里的毛利人会说英语的来龙去脉——那应该是个挺美的爱情故事。他下床拿了昨天那条围腰在自己腿上比划，亚瑟点点头，捞过地上的兽皮围在自己腰间。  
他在溪水中涮干净换下的衣服，连带行军靴一起搭在树上晾干。昨天带路的小女孩拎着一个巨大的登山包晃晃悠悠地走来。奥姆认出来那是自己的背包，拖着还残留一点酸痛的脚踝快步迎上去。  
东西都还在，只是笔记本遭到了水洗劫难，不过幸好研究所都有备份。他翻出铁盒装的巧克力糖，倒出两粒给小功臣。兰狄娅嚼着香醇微苦的糖果不住点头称赞味道，她将另一颗牢牢攥进手心，飞一样地跑远了。  
“吃吗？”他冲取回早餐的亚瑟亮出掌心，灵活运用刚学会的毛利语。  
男人掐住他的手腕伸舌卷走糖果，末了还舔了一口。奥姆不由打了个激灵，鸡皮疙瘩瞬间全身丰收。他得再跟亚瑟要一块兽皮披在身上才行。

挨页摊开晾晒纸张的工作极度无聊，奥姆在等待的时间里百无聊赖地在房子周遭闲逛。不少土著居民对这个客人心生好奇，他们三两个成堆或近或远地看着青年的背影，议论着长老的占卜结果还有他要与族长成婚的传言——无巧不成书，亚瑟的父母也是如此的天降爱情。  
奥姆自然是不知道自己在民众眼中已然成了未来的族长夫人。他处理完笔记模糊的案例记录，把幸免水灾的常用药与食品分拣出来后，又将包里的几件换洗衣物依次洗好晾干。虽然点了驱虫的晒干草药，蚊子还是一如既往地喜欢往自己身上扑，万幸没有引起高热。奥姆面无表情地又拍死一只饮血正乐的黑色蚊子，将笔记本又翻了一页。

野猪肉伴着菠萝与烟熏的香味让人食指大动。奥姆用芭蕉叶捧着块汁水丰盈的后腿肉享用幸福满足的午餐时刻。他发现除了自己这个外人与孩童，民众又开始用炙肉佐酒，向来酒量不佳的学者没忘上次的窘态，只拿着陶罐饮水。兰狄娅凑到他身边，捧着一小篮黑紫的葡萄。  
“你，亚瑟……”她依次指了两人的方向，又轻轻点点自己的嘴唇。  
奥姆忍俊不禁，他摇摇头示意对方这不可能。  
兰狄娅捏着一粒葡萄逗弄讨食的幼犬，她灰绿色的圆眼睛直盯着青年，不愿相信传言是假。奥姆伸手掐了一朵桌上插瓶里的野花别在女孩耳后。起哄声四起时，两个人还在用单个字的毛利语以及万能手势聊得正开心。亚瑟拨开人群，俯身钳起学者的下巴一记深吻。兰狄娅惊呼一声，手上拎着的整串葡萄被蹲地起身的狗崽儿叼走。

再次被沿路扛回丢到床上的奥姆还没完全消化掉刚才的吻，又要继续面对眼前的未知数。亚瑟倾身压上待宰的羔羊，示意对方仔细听屋外窸窣的人声。学者听到了那些带着调笑意味的小声交谈，仍旧不明所以。  
“珈蓝，”男人不知道怎样用英文详细解释花的意义，只能寄希望于对方能懂，“wedding.”

奥姆从没想过一次再普通不过的上岛采集标本会横生如此窘迫的枝节。湄拉知道估计会笑掉大牙，他刚分神想着牙尖嘴利的同事，马上被身后臀缝儿里正兴奋地上下耸动的火烫阴茎拉回现实。是的，没错，自己正在跟亚瑟假装洞房。他正试图重建再次破碎的心理防线时，亚瑟伸指按在学者唇上示意对方出点声响配合自己。奥姆只得努力回想不多的几次床事，叫得不能再假。  
亚瑟伏在他背上，笑得身子直抖。奥姆感觉到身后另一具肉体的震颤，羞愤地闭了嘴。男人起身搓了把脸恢复到如常神色后扬手打在眼前雪白的臀上，而后胳膊搭在窗棂探出头冲看热闹的族人们开口。  
“他害羞，所以到此为止。”  
眼看人群三三两两地散开远走，亚瑟才推上窗户靠墙而坐。奥姆不是很想起来，因为他发现自己身前的兄弟有点抬头的迹象。男人直盯着学者光裸的后背臀丘，刻意拉长手活儿的节奏。按自己的性子来说，应该在昨夜就把他强上了才对，但是……  
亚瑟想起正在某处海域探险的双亲，觉得寻觅伴侣这事不能精虫上脑只顾一时爽。奥姆捞起地上的兽皮跪坐起身暂时遮掩。他假装后背上没那两道刀子般锋利的眼神，强撑镇定走到室外去拿应该干透了的衣物。男人身前高翘的阴茎并不顺直，些许的弧度在微暗光线下更显狰狞。亚瑟在学者重返室内对着土墙换衣服时下床走到他身后伸手将人困住。  
奥姆捏着他手臂上的硬肉，摇头道：“No.”  
男人能听懂，却打算揣着明白装糊涂。他伸舌舔着对方耳廓最外一圈而后蜷起舌尖在耳腔最深处勾卷出水声。那些咕叽作响的声音仿佛入坠深海，奥姆皱眉掐着亚瑟手臂上的硬肉接连摇头，男人嗤笑一声手向下捞起他渐硬的性器在掌中揉捏。被抓着命根子的学者明显激动不少，奥姆脚上使力向后踢在对方小腿肚子，亚瑟不为所动，屈膝顶开学者腿间前后蹂躏他的下身。  
前一秒还在克制的族长在下一刻就改了主意。他没有完全遗传到父亲满满的温柔耐性，对翻船落难漂流至此的金发女子极尽友善谦和，直到能用对方的语言流畅交谈时才表明心迹。亚瑟快速回忆完父母的爱情故事，觉得自己跟同样天降的奥姆似乎只能以床事开头。  
奥姆发现自己可耻地更硬了。他虽不是大龄处男，但在如梳齿般密集的工作中，做爱这种事经常排不上号。他在渐渐漫上来的爱欲中抓住最后一丝清醒思考是所谓的清白重要还是性命要紧，他不清楚强硬拒绝亚瑟的后果，对方自认碰一鼻子灰悻悻离开或者盛怒之下把自己抓到村头下锅都有可能。也就是被操屁股又不是去死，奥姆闭上眼准备破罐破摔，完全有心地忽略掉一个荒唐念头——他其实是有点想跟亚瑟上床的。这个男人不仅是这里地位最高的族长，更浑身散发着强烈的雄性荷尔蒙。奥姆·马瑞斯，你竟然是个深柜？

盛夏的燥热在午后达到最高峰。两个人身高相当，奥姆在同龄男性中也算健硕，但相比之下也能用清隽形容。皮贴皮肉贴肉的接触在潮热的空气中升腾出汗水，青年在火烫的呼吸与爱抚间被插进身体的肉棍逼出哭腔，男人那根大的过分，正急不可耐地意图占领自己未开过苞的后庭。亚瑟听到那一声痛呼当即停止挺腰的动作，他重新撸动奥姆被冷落有一会儿的阴茎，直到对方再次发出满足的呓语才在对方肩头蹭掉额头的汗继续执刀行凶。  
身后被塞了个满满当当的青年不知怎么想起那些被自己从尾部插进木棍的河鱼，他按了按自己的小腹，恍惚间觉得绷紧的皮肤勾勒出了男人阴茎的形状。奥姆伏在那块新打来的兽皮上，呼吸之间的水汽尽数打湿了短密的绒毛。亚瑟捞起他的腰以便插得更深，白花花的臀肉打在胯上的声响清晰又色情。奥姆听不懂男人接连出口的毛利语，但心里莫名笃定那是赞美一类的淫词浪语，从对方越来越兴奋的抽插中就能猜出。他用手肘支起上身试图在海浪般颠簸的性爱中找到一丝冷静。亚瑟皱眉“啧”一声，非常不满青年的轻微动作让自己插得正爽的兄弟离开了一点热烫湿软的洞穴。  
一大滩白腻粘稠的浊液弄脏了充当床垫的兽皮。奥姆眨眨眼，在野兽的皮毛上蹭掉满头满脸的汗。亚瑟就着下身相连的姿势抓着奥姆的腿将人翻过来，他俯视着眼神空洞的青年，俯身温柔轻巧地点在他嘴角。奥姆被蜻蜓点水一般的吻叫回三魂七魄，他看着近在咫尺的眉眼，开始质问自己怎么就被刚认识不到两天的亚瑟操了个彻底。青年被霸道埋进身体里的一股滚烫引出激灵，亚瑟又向里顶了顶等着第二股精液射出。他伸手推开木窗，凉风迫不及待地灌进室内，它们将暧昧的麝香味扬遍一屋后又换上点野花的甜。  
“My wife.”  
埋在自己颈窝的男人这么说道，语调还有一点奇怪。奥姆抓着他黑金交错的一小股乱发向上扯了扯，不知是调情还是泄愤。  
亚瑟咬着身下人肩头的一小块皮肤不住磨牙。老爹还真没有教自己怎么追另一半，或许教过但自己当时左耳朵进右耳朵出，就像亚特兰娜教过的那些英文单词，从遇到奥姆后它们就时不时转着圈从眼前划过。但它们认识自己，自己不认识它们。亚瑟起身拔出还带着一点硬度的阴茎，那些浓白精液顺着青年的大腿根儿缓缓而下。族长眼睛都不带眨地看完这场香艳的泄洪，摘下胸前的兽牙吊坠微抬起奥姆头颈给他戴上。  
形状大小各不相同的动物牙齿有的圆滑有的尖利，奥姆在被一路抱到浅溪尽头的水潭时清晰地感知到这一切。亚瑟看着趴在池边背对自己的新婚妻子，踩着水底的碎石子走过去自身后揽住他，接着用手指撑开刚被操开的穴口挖出那些固执的钉子户。

他躺在床上昏昏欲睡时，兰狄娅提前带来了晚餐。奥姆已经换回土黄色的制服遮掩身上神出鬼没的吻痕，小女孩眨巴着圆圆的大眼睛认真凝视狼吞虎咽撕咬烤肉的族长夫人。青年被她盯得后背有些发毛，停了进食的动作又指指屋角的背包。不久后，兰狄娅坐在地上抓着一把巧克力糖笑得很甜。亚瑟带回晚餐时看到青年手边吃剩下的骨头，挑出果子跟木薯面包递给他。  
“你手脚这么快吗？”男人在兰狄娅身边坐下，边说话边准备抢糖吃。  
“不给不给！”她迅速地转身背对亚瑟，掌心攥得很紧。  
“你捏那么紧，它们会化掉的，”族长伸指轻轻点着小女孩肩头，“给我一个行吗？”  
兰狄娅大方地拿了两粒出来，打发完亚瑟之后冲奥姆做了个鬼脸就风似的跑出屋外。  
他虽听不太明白具体对话内容，但看图讲故事的能力还算好。被操的零星屈辱感似乎正在缓缓消失，奥姆叼着半个面包坐在石床上看男人挑眉嚼着巧克力糖，屋外的夕阳给他的发梢眼角勾上一层橙黄。好像……睡了也不亏。青年被自己闪现的淫乱想法吓到，于是狠狠咬了一口面包来平静心神。亚瑟看着他艰难咀嚼的模样会错了意，打着手势让对方将面包扔过来。奥姆看着一族之长淡定蹲地吃着自己的剩饭，不知道该摆出什么表情比较好。

当夜相安无事。  
亚瑟在半夜被缠上来的手脚扰乱清梦，他看着贪热往自己身上凑的奥姆，将人往自己怀里带了带。  
凌晨的鸟鸣悦耳悠长，奥姆醒来时发现自己搂住亚瑟的胳膊已经酸麻，不由算一算这是几个小时的产物。亚瑟睡觉很轻，他闭着眼侧脸在对方额头落下个早安吻，而后牵着不明所以的人去往森林深处看那些早开的花。  
天色未完全明朗时，丛林另有一番韵味，那些栖息在树下的草植花卉沾染晨露后格外楚楚动人。奥姆想下次带着皱皱巴巴的笔记本来，他刚想这么告诉亚瑟却在一瞬之间回味了“下次”的含义——这是不是意味着也会有下一次的不可描述。亚瑟看着他满脸的兴奋神色霎时间凝结成冰，不明所以地拉住对方手腕晃了晃。奥姆摇摇头示意没事，指指花又用指尖在左手掌心来回描画。男人了然地点点头，转身跑进来时的林间小路。奥姆在寂静之下蹲地细看花朵。一阵脚步声渐渐迫近，他以为有什么猛兽来袭，骤然蜷起身体滚到一旁的树后。头发乱糟糟的狮子原路跑回拽出戒备状态的伴侣，一同擦着细叶微风自林中而过。

兼职英语老师的奥姆这几天很忙。  
一开始他仅仅是想帮亚瑟回忆年代久远的另一门母语以便交流，然而这个顽劣的学生没过多久就不愿安静坐地听课，滥用职权拉来群孩子缠住自己后屁股一拍照旧入林打猎。  
不过也好。奥姆在地上用树枝写着英文字母。小孩子们可比亚瑟听话多了。他抬起头，声音嘹亮婉转，教的是最普通的字母单词，听起来却像歌谣。

亚瑟偷溜回屋拿换洗围腰时被奥姆撞了个正着。刚露出眉目的睡意经受不住脚步声的打扰，即使它们被刻意放轻。他原本的起床气在看到对方左腹上的伤口后立马消散。男人见他目光灼灼，当即捂上血痕并示意对方冷静。奥姆不悦地瞥了他一眼，下床从包里翻出消炎药跟绷带给人缠了个结结实实。  
“Don’t worry.”  
亚瑟低头解释，这种皮肉伤当真是家常便饭。奥姆忽的抬头，正巧嘴唇相碰。他们两个似乎没好好地接过吻。亚瑟垂眸静静地看着他而后张嘴轻轻咬住对方上唇，奥姆回敬般地咬住男人下唇，撕咬交缠间有淡淡的血腥味。他在被压上床时看到趴在窗口正大光明偷看的兰狄娅，当即推开被引出欲望的亚瑟，如同只受惊的兔子一跃而起蹦到地上。  
亚瑟伸手捏住女孩儿鼻尖，又拍了一下她的头顶：“你就这么对待你的救命恩人？”  
“我来给你送草药，谁知道夫人给你处理好了。”  
她撇撇嘴而后将包好的捣烂草药扔到床上，又把洗好的野果一个个摆到窗边才顶着大片绿叶从烈阳下走过。  
奥姆挺不满意能听懂的一个词——“夫人”。但是似乎也没什么不妥，他低头看看自己脖子上的项链，跪在床边去够果子吃。  
亚瑟按倒腮边鼓起一块的人侧躺在床准备一起睡个前所未有的午觉。  
“热，放开。”  
身后男人闻言当即开始动手脱自己衣服，奥姆按住他的手，只能背靠火炉继续午休。得逞的亚瑟蹭了蹭他的耳垂，满足地搂紧了对方。

这天奥姆跟着兰狄娅来到某条溪流去看那里特有的水生花。他正挽起裤腿站在清凉的水中观察花蕊，听到远处有人激动地呼喊自己名字。他直起腰回头，红发热烈的明艳女人正兴奋地挥手致意。  
“I am happy you haven't lost your arms or legs,”她踮起脚尖用力抱了抱奥姆，又俯身摸摸兰狄娅的头顶，“嗨，吃糖吗？”  
“你会说毛利语？”兰狄娅接过湄拉递来的水果硬糖，“谢谢。”  
“我的发音还可以吧？”她点点头，将对方鬓边的花正了正。  
“很好。”兰狄娅揽住第二位远方来客的后颈，轻轻吻在她颊上。

入夜，亚瑟与族人们围坐一圈举着陶罐喝酒，时不时瞟向另一小堆篝火旁的那三个人。他不太高兴，因为奥姆的朋友。这意味着青年即将离开这里，或许就在明早。外人可不会承认族群里的婚姻，珈蓝也只是在这里才是圣物，如果流入所谓的市场不过是些珍惜花卉而已。  
湄拉指指同事的新项链，兰狄娅仗着奥姆只能听懂日常用语，绘声绘色地描述族长与夫人的二三事。湄拉难以置信地盯着老朋友，忍不住大笑着拍他的肩。奥姆气咻咻地朝她嘴里塞了个野果又扭头威胁兰狄娅。  
“巧克力糖，再也没有了。”  
她不服气地亮出一大把各式各样的糖，剥了一个巧克力的丢进嘴里。  
亚瑟不知道自己的脸有多黑，但周遭不明其详的族人们知道。

他抱着前两天新做好的兽皮在床上辗转无数次。亚瑟喝到这么晚还不见踪影，是第一次。奥姆索性坐起身趴在窗户边看星星。到亚瑟拖着滴水的发梢回屋时，他差点要睡过去。青年转头看向手拿围腰的亚瑟，很难控制视线不往卷曲毛发下的一根巨物上飘。  
“你明天早晨走？”他扔了那块兽皮，又在藤筐里翻出一条干净的。  
奥姆暂时没回答，因为他觉得事态似乎严重了一点。亚瑟最近几乎没有冲自己说过一句完整的毛利语，两个人都选择了各自不熟悉的语种来交流。听上去很傻的，但似乎又很甜。  
“不，”学者摇摇头，又拍拍身侧的床，“睡觉。”

奥姆面向窗户躺了片刻后转身踹了一脚堪堪扒住床沿的人。亚瑟光着屁股坐在地上不理解向来谦和有礼的青年忽然间闹起的小脾气。  
“上来。”他看着一脸懵的男人，憋着笑说道。  
亚瑟拍拍臀上并不存在的土，起身上床像往常一样从后揽住对方。  
“我是要走，但会回来。”  
奥姆说着还不太熟练的毛利语，安抚地拍拍对方的手臂。他有点羞于启齿自己认定了与亚瑟这桩诡异又突然的婚姻，不管是面对当事人还是旁观者。男人听到这话有点摸不准对方意思，他将奥姆压到身下，抓了青年的两只手攥住一双腕子按到对方头顶。  
自那日午后，两个人仿佛嘶嘶吐信的两条巨蛇各盘踞一座青山静等对方动作。蛇性本淫，彼此都按捺不住欲望的驱使却都不想迈出第一步。亚瑟是怕接连的性事会适得其反，让两人莫名疏远；奥姆则是被赶鸭子上架之后的迷惘，做不做都行。打个所谓的分手炮似乎名正言顺。青年这么想着，抬腿顶了顶男人胯间。  
——如果奥姆知道接下来的几天会有多淫乱，就是打死自己也不会松口，更别说主动授意。

在床上兽皮被不明液体喷溅到狼藉之后，亚瑟抱着人来到月夜下的草地继续挺腰抽插。奥姆扒着男人的肩，试图吐出点屁股里深埋的火棍。他刚刚才射完，眼下阴茎半硬不软地顶在亚瑟小腹上不住磨蹭，虽然暂时射不出东西倒也舒服。亚瑟抓着他一瓣臀肉向下用力一按，立马又插了个满满当当。  
“太深了，”青年皱着眉去咬对方耳垂，似乎在控诉男人的暴行。  
亚瑟索性躺平，虚虚捏着奥姆腰侧，示意他吃多少吞多少。奥姆跪到地上，仅让男人半根阴茎捣弄穴中鲜艳的嫩肉。男人望着他的眉眼，伸手去掐奥姆胸前挺立的乳尖。近一个星期，他们没再做爱，但这不代表没有亲昵之举。这个人的胸敏感得过分，日常揩油十次有八次都能捏到硬挺的一点。奥姆拍掉他作乱的爪子，手向下捏住对方两颗饱满的卵蛋开始揉搓。亚瑟忍住想射的念头，抬起他的腰把人从火棍上捞起来，随后月下的两个人影推搡间到了一旁树下。  
奥姆听着头顶树叶频率极高地刷拉作响，忽然脑洞大开怕落下两个椰子送自己跟亚瑟这对狗男男下地狱。  
“你轻点。”他嗓子有些哑了，听起来却更撩人。

之前被刻意压着的精液现下争先恐后地灌进湿热的穴中，还不等亚瑟拔出来，就有溢出的一点在两人下身交合处濡湿了皮肉。奥姆的脸贴在男人掌中，睫毛抖动间偶尔会刮到粗糙的树皮。他有点儿站不稳，亚瑟转过人让他背靠树干，自己则跪在地上分开青年的两条腿搭到肩上。奥姆知道他在看什么，羞赧地想合上腿却把亚瑟的头夹得更紧。男人就近伸舌舔了一下眼前的阴茎，心里客观评价对方尺寸不小，但跟自己比还是差了点儿。

隔天日上三竿时，奥姆才捂着脸爬到阴凉处睁开眼。他腰腿屁股都在疼，昨夜做得太过火，星月渐收时两个人才回到屋中倒作一团睡去。这人吃什么长大的，今天依旧能早起打猎。奥姆靠在墙上不住揉着腰，一点儿也不想起床。  
青年磨蹭了半个小时才不情不愿地下床洗漱。门口石板上有新鲜的水果跟字条。他拿起来看了看，是湄拉的字迹。这家伙，又在调侃自己稀里糊涂结了个婚的事，甚至还在笑自己纵欲过度起不来床。奥姆握皱了那张纸，扭头看到亚瑟小心地捧着点什么快步走过来。  
“这种颜色第一次见，我们下午去？”  
奥姆看着他掌中粉紫色的一朵心型小花，轻轻点了点头。亚瑟将花别进他胸前口袋，扛起人去村中大树下吃午饭。

亚瑟其实很喜欢看奥姆对着花草一脸认真的模样。这些东西一直都是自己足下无辜的受害者，但却是青年的宝贝。他背靠树干盯着认真采集标本的学者，又因为对方趴地翘臀的姿势难免起了歪心思。昨夜操劳过度的穴口再次被抵上熟悉的一团温热，奥姆停下手头工作，咬牙切齿地开口警告。  
“Take your hands off of my ass,or I will never come back.”  
“No,you will.”亚瑟带着得意的笑解开了他的皮带。

不远处的湄拉抬手捂住兰狄娅的眼睛，自己又往前伸了伸头。女孩儿掰开她一根指头，从指缝儿里偷看少儿不宜。

三日后，奥姆背着那个历经漂流磨难的登山包与湄拉一起离开了村落。他将亚瑟的项链收进衣服里，兽牙们妥帖地磨蹭着皮肤。  
“族长夫人为什么跟他朋友一起离开了？”  
兰狄娅这天一早拎着弓箭去村头集合准备跟着亚瑟入林打猎，她听到议论声后笃定地开口：“他会回来的。”

秋后雨水丰沛时，奥姆带着大包小包的副食与常用药品折返村落。他看着从密林里窜出的人影，还没来得及摘掉对方发上的草叶就被抱了个满怀，随后一顿乱吻砸在脸颊唇上。奥姆听着耳边声调兴奋的毛利语，开始怀疑亚瑟在两个月的时间里又把那点刚回忆起的英文忘到了脑后。  
END


End file.
